mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Steve Coyne
Stephen "Steve" Coyne, often just referred to as Steve, was an enforcer for the Vinci crime family. History Background Steve is of Dutch-Irish descent. He grew up in rural Birkland, moving to the city at the age of sixteen in 1924. While being arrested for battery, Steve badly beat an EBPD officer and was sentenced to ten years, of which he served five. It was in prison that he started working as muscle for fellow inmate Derek Pappalardo, a relationship that continued on the outside. Steve can never be a full member due to his Dutch-Irish heritage, but he became the family's most trusted associate after he assassinated rival mob boss Tomaso Moretti, bringing an end to the Vinci-Moretti War. Serving Derek Even though Steve couldn't become a full member of the Vinci family, he was given a position as the family's enforcer and worked with Derek at the docks in Southport. He was responsible for murdering Antonio Scaletta by drowning him in 1943, on the order of Derek. He and Derek also associated with Joe Barbaro on several jobs. The latter recommended Antonio's son Vito Scaletta to work for them in 1945. In 1951, he along with Vito, Joe, Marty and two other thugs attacked the Greasers. The reason Steve joined is because the Greasers wrecked his cousin's car and knocked out three of his teeth out. They first attacked the Greasers' hangout, the Crazy Horse and finally finished the job by attacking the foundry, which served as the Greasers' hideout. Death Later in 1951, the same year he fought alongside Vito and Joe killing the Greasers, Steve worked alongside Vito whilst Joe was on a separate job. Vito aided Steve and Derek to intimidate a bunch of sit-down strikers at the docks, until Steve shoots his mouth off about drowning Antonio Scaletta. Despite Derek's pleas for Steve to shut up, Steve arrogantly remarks that he killed Vito's father because he could. This causes Vito to turn on Derek and Steve and join the strikers in battling Derek's union thugs. Steve then defends the outdoor part of the docks while Derek makes fortifications indoors. Steve continues egging on Vito, shouting how worthless Vito is until Vito manages to assassinate him, taking revenge for his father's death. Derek does not live much longer than Steve, as Derek is eventually assassinated as well and his retirement fund is pilfered in order to repay Bruno Levine. It is possible not to kill Derek and Steve if Vito heads straight to Joe's Apartment after killing Tommy Angelo, or after dropping Joe off at Kingston. This leads to Vito's story continuing on to the search for Joe at the Mona Lisa, without ever learning about his father's death, or turning against Pappalardo and Coyne, however a shootout at the docks is still mentioned, proving their deaths to be canon. Mission Appearances Mafia II *The Old Country *Enemy of the State *In Loving Memory of Francesco Potenza (Player's Choice) *The Wild Ones *Stairway to Heaven (Can be killed) Notable Murders Committed *Tomaso Moretti - killed under the orders of the Vinci crime family and Carlo Falcone. *Antonio Scaletta - drowned under the orders of Derek Pappalardo. *Many Greasers - revenge for wrecking his cousin's car and knocking out three of his teeth out. Gallery Stephen Coyne 01.png|Steve reading a Playboy Stephen Coyne 02.jpg|Steve, Vito, Joe and Marty in The Wild Ones Young Stephen Coyne.png|A younger Steve, pointing to Antonio Scaletta and choosing him for the job in the docks. Trivia *There was a gameplay video where Steve gave Vito a job to destroy some cars. However, that feature (along with many others) appears to have been cut. *He can be seen reading Playboy magazines in multiple cutscenes. *Steve might be a reference to Tom Hagen, as both were approved into the family even if they don't have any Sicilian descent. The difference was that Tom was approved fully as a family member given the position of Consigliere, while Steve couldn't become a full family member, but he was given the position of Enforcer. Steve's hair style matches that of Robert Duvall (Tom Hagen) during The Godfather Part II. *Derek claimed that Steve was nearly beaten by Bill when he picked a fight with him. *His own car appears to be a blue Lassiter Series 69. *A younger fully haired Steve can be seen in The Old Country. He is the man who Antonio Scaletta sees at the dock for a job. Category:Mafia II Category:Characters in Mafia II Category:Vinci Crime Family Category:Enforcer Category:Death